


Nobody Makes Alfonse Uncomfortable and Gets Away With It

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: NOBODY.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 38





	Nobody Makes Alfonse Uncomfortable and Gets Away With It

**Author's Note:**

> “Bou this is a bit much”
> 
> Intsys pulling that stunt was a bit much. Don’t even get me started on how little fucking faith I had in them when I saw Sharena be the next one to speak during that exchange

You woke with a sudden jolt, finding yourself in a dark field. Taking in your new surroundings, you couldn’t shake this overwhelming feeling in your gut that something terrible was happening. Your suspicions only rose when you could hear chatter from afar. You stood, hoping to find the source and figure out what it was all about.

You were filled with delight when you realized Alfonse was among the group, then you began to see red when you saw what specifically was happening.

“I… love you… I want to be closer to you…”

“I love you. I want to be closer to you…”

You could see it written all over his face. Alfonse could not have been more uncomfortable with these advances from these… odd looking women with wings. But they didn’t seem aware of it themselves, and kept slowly, but undoubtedly, inching closer and closer towards him. Your own feelings for the prince aside, the blatant dismissal of how he was responding to them only added more fuel to your anger.

“All right, that is ENOUGH.”

All three of them, as well as Sharena, who you had only noticed after you said something, jumped at the booming sound of your voice. You grabbed both of the winged girls by their hair, dragging them to the nearest body of water and pushing them in with a strength you didn’t even know you had. They both sat in bewilderment of you and your behavior, unsure of where you even came from.

“Get it together! Both of you!” You ranted as you pointed a finger in their faces. “I’m sure you’re both wonderful otherwise, but that is NOT how you help the royalty of Askr. ESPECIALLY when Alfonse was making it ABUNDANTLY clear that he wanted no part of that!”

Once the initial shock of your response wore off, the pair stood before you. They were dripping from the water and their expressions seemed to be that of remorse.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” The blonde pigtailed girl spoke up. “I fear it may have been the nectar here. I wouldn’t normally act like that, but that doesn’t excuse the disregard for how uncomfortable we were making Alfonse feel.”

“I’m sorry too.” The pinked hair one next to her added. “I don’t wanna repeat all of what Peony here just said, but it’s how I feel too.”

Their apologies seemed so genuine, that you began to feel bad for how you reacted. Was your anger justified? Absolutely. How you expressed it? Now you weren’t so certain.

“I’m sorry too.” You told them. “I don’t like what I saw from you guys, but maybe I was a little harsh there.”

The three of you were soon interrupted by Alfonse and Sharena catching up with you. They both seemed eager to reunite with you, especially the prince, who you learned had expressed concern about your whereabouts more than once in the time of your disappearance. There wasn’t much time to explain or even celebrate this reunion, as there were battles that needed to be fought here. Sharena and the other two quickly set out to fight, leaving you alone with the blue haired, golden tipped man.

“Hey, Alfonse… before we follow them…” You approached him, laying a hand on his arm.

“Yes, summoner?”

“Once we find some time to just relax here, and not worry about any battles… could… could we have some time alone together? I, um… I want to remind you of how much you mean to me. If you’d be okay with that.” You proposed, your cheeks turning a shade of red similar to the strap for Folkvangr’s sheath.

Alfonse could tell exactly what you were hinting at in that statement, his own face beginning to blush at the thought. However, with it being you, he found himself much more at ease and willing.

“That would be wonderful.” He smiled.


End file.
